


Cloudy

by opalyzed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, the hug scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalyzed/pseuds/opalyzed
Summary: "I want you to know that I love you the very most," Thor said."And you are the only one I've ever really loved," Loki whispered.Thor and Loki on the Statesman, wishing it was like the old days yet not wanting these moments to end.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138
Collections: Thorki





	Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> guess who was supposed to post this two years ago 😶 everyone has done this but... I want it too 😩
> 
> the song "You and I" by Wahlstedt ft. Next to Neon was all in my head when I was writing this

Loki looked out upon the main hall, for once taking in the pleasant celebrations washed under the indigo light. After the past weeks being crammed with color and chaos and everything flipped on its head, this was the first time he finally had time to reflect upon what had even happened the past couple of weeks, days -- however much time went by.

Thor's inevitable return. Their father's death. Hela's arrival. Mjölnir destroyed. Sakaar. Thor and the Hulk. Asgard.

_ Asgard. _

She was still on the ship now in the form of their people, and together they mourned and celebrated on it. And as cheesy as the saying went, Loki found it gave him comfort, though he was surprised to feel so much sorrow for the place that had given him so much hatred.

It was different from the celebrations they held in Asgard, where they were clearly meant for joy or sadness. This time, the two were intertwined as one, and Thor and Loki slipped into the roles they did their best in to guide their people through these tumultuous times. Thor brought his vibrant energy and Loki had his pensive words and gentle seiđr lights, and Loki ached with how easily they sank into the familiarity. 

But Thor also wasn't as rowdy as he used to, shouting enthusiastic toasts into the air and encouraged by his fellow warriors to do more, while Loki slipped into the shadows of the gilded displays, annoyed by the loud gestures. Now Thor's aura held an edge of maturity, still so good but so heavy, a cloud soaked in rain, and Loki couldn't help mourning that old Thor as well. 

They had always complemented each other well, but Loki couldn’t help but think that they did so even better than ever now. He felt he was  _ growing apart _ from him and oh, how he absolutely  _ loathed _ that thought, or was it despair?

Which might have been why Loki didn't even mind when Thor settled into his new role as King, with Loki barely being his right-hand man to boot. There was not much else he could lose, and in the depths of his pride, he knew that he wanted Thor the very most.

Over the next few hours, the crowd had started to trickle into their hastily-distributed chambers, the atmosphere of the ones who remained languid. Whether it was night or day, Loki couldn't tell, especially after nursing a couple of drinks of his own, each drink's color as garish as the décor. It made his blood buzz and his thoughts a bit too loud, but it was different to get drunk here than on Sakaar, if all the memories he had of the place were true. For here, he had the capacity to feel safe in the presence of Thor.

In relief, Loki spotted him alone at the table in the corner, another spectator of their people, taking swigs from his own large pitcher of ale. Against his better judgement, Loki approached him, setting his drink down, afraid and yet not that Thor would shoo him away.

But when Loki looked up Thor was beaming, and he allowed himself a small smile, leaning a bit too heavily into his own seat. Thor made no move to try to help him, but the hope in his gaze was evident, afraid that Loki would flee once more like some timorous woodland animal into the refuge of this loudly-colored habitat.

Loki laughed a little at the thought -- as if he was some small  _ fawn _ \-- and he lowered his eyes, fingers circling his drink. “Thor, Brother -- you did well today,” he murmured, and Thor turned to fully face him. His one eye was still a striking blue, the other one a gruesome reminder of the day’s events, covered by his dark eyepatch.

Thor smiled, and it seemed his inhibitions were lowered too, because he reached out to cradle Loki’s face in his hand without another thought. “Thank you, Loki,” he said sincerely, and it wasn’t fair how Loki was immediately captivated by him. He had to stop himself from nuzzling into his familiar touch (lest the Valkyrie appear out of nowhere and tease him about it later, obviously).

It took a moment for Loki to react, but his eyes were wide from the familiar notion. Thor seemed to notice, stating a simple, “I missed you.”

And Loki gaped at that, unable to tear his gaze from Thor’s, even when he only had one eye remaining. Somehow its intensity seemed to make up for the missing one, or was the missing one compensating for the existing one?

"I suppose I do, too," he finally replied, and couldn't help it; his voice cracked, and this was when he decided that this was enough. He forced himself to stand up and out of his warmth even though it felt like he was removing his boots from mud. Thor’s distraught look physically hurt him, but he turned around just before vanishing in a shimmer of green, desperately wanting to ignore Thor’s expression: disappointed, but not surprised.

It was an hour or so later when Loki’s strings of magic alerted hin that Thor returned to their shared chambers, allowing Loki to teleport and follow him inside in the same heartbeat.

Thor looked disgustingly beautiful where the starlight washed all of his gold into a silver glow, highlighting every pane of muscle, every strand of hair. It had been such a long time since Loki had last seen him like this, and it was almost like looking at a stranger with his cut hair and eyepatch, and he couldn't take it all in even if he stared for a lifetime.

Every few years or so that they would reunite, so drastic a change would happen every time, even more so than the centuries before them. It was ridiculous, for what was a few years when their lives spanned over a millennia?

This time, this event was a big, riveted monolith in their histories, and therefore, themselves, their dependency on each other ever the more apparent. And wasn't that all he ever said he wanted? Then why was he so afraid? 

He didn't realize how frozen he was until Thor noticed him in the reflection of the mirror, his grin enough to make Loki snap out of his swirling thoughts.  _ Oh yes, Brother, I was just thinking about you. _

"I was wondering when you would arrive, provided that you are actually here," Thor said mildly, turning around from where he stood.

Something metal flying through the air, flash of a hand raised up to catch it, a moment of them staring at each other.

To which Loki then said, “I’m here,” letting the stopper roll onto the floor with a soft thump.

Thor’s offering of his arms was shaking like a blossom, and Loki desperately hoped it was because Thor  _ wanted  _ him… and Loki took that chance, Thor’s arms opening wide when he got close enough, laughing, “You’re here, you’re here,” as he did.

Loki let himself sink into his arms, leaning a bit too much in the artificial gravity, and it wasn't until he felt a surge of warmth against Thor's bulk that he realized he had left hot tears against his armor, breath coming out in gasps.

A hearty squeeze from Thor was enough to release the floodgates, to his terror -- it was the ugly kind of tears, the ones that made his face blotch even redder and could not stop no matter how hard he tried -- he would not  _ allow  _ himself to open up with this kind of vulnerability, not when he and Thor simply were not  _ like this _ with each other anymore. Loki had never allowed himself to be like this with Thor for all the years that had driven them apart, but with every sob that shook him, it was like he was coming closer and closer. 

Thor squeezed Loki close to him, but not as tightly as he used to. He had learned from all the times Loki would push him away, and -- Loki found he hated it. 

"I'm here too Loki, I'm here," was the only thing Loki could hear, and he embraced his brother even tighter to hide his tears, a hand trailing up to Thor's hair to distract himself. It helped to focus on the bristly little strands underneath his fingertips, though he jerked every time he let out a shuddering breath.

Loki dared to look back at Thor's eyes -- eye -- with his own watery green, and he was stunned at the sheer care in it for him. He hadn't had anyone look at him like that in a very long time, and for a moment, Loki thought that perhaps they could go back to the old Thor and Loki, when they were younger and simpler and happier. And he wanted it back, even if it was only for a heartbeat.

And so Loki kissed Thor, letting the alcohol that coursed through his veins consume him.

His eyelids fell shut, as heavy as his body as he swam through his drunkenness, his sadness as his lips met his. For a moment, Thor seemed frozen in surprise, and he tried to coax Thor’s lips into it, soft and warm and wet, letting out a whimper at the response he wanted to get.

That was what made Thor take control of their kiss where Loki was more pliant, and he was so glad that he could have let another tear loose, if not for the salt that was already on his tongue. He hadn’t felt this in so long and it felt like home again, for his was with Thor.

Everything was falling back into place, but simultaneously, things will never again be the same.

Loki let out a soft moan, trying to chase the fruity taste of ale on Thor’s tongue with a fervor, as if he was trying to get drunker on that alone, though through his haze, his pursuit was slow, almost lethargic. He could smell it off of him, feel him warm against and all around him, and everything just felt like too much. His body couldn’t catch up, his sloppiness showing through the mess that he made between them. 

Loki wanted Thor so much, especially when he did not know how long  _ home  _ would last.

He couldn't prop himself up any longer, and it was like Thor knew -- in the next moment, Thor pulled him tighter into his arms, swallowing after they separated. "Oh dear," he breathed, opening his eyes and cursing when he realized they were wet. "It seems that I have kissed my own brother."

Thor chuckled, making Loki's heart ache. "So have I," he said, “and I’ve missed it.”

Loki let out a small laugh, wiping his eyes with his head despite his pride.

When he glanced up, he saw where Thor's tongue peeked out briefly as if giving himself one more taste of the kiss Loki left on his lips, and Loki smiled.

He clutched Thor’s armor as he allowed Thor to guide him onto the plush, oversized bed, bouncing gently against the apricot covers. Loki’s eyes were wide in the dark as Thor removed their clothing, armor and leather, fabric and furs littering the floor.

Loki pulled Thor closer by the back of his neck while Thor did the same, stroking his hair as he kissed him. Thor swallowed up his moans, and it was better now with the skin-to-skin contact. He felt Thor’s hard length against his bare thigh and let out a gasp, cunt already slick with juices.

It was easy to think that they were back on Asgard in Thor’s strong arms, learning things about each other for the first time, the second time, again and again.

“Ah,” Loki said as Thor thumbed at his hole, his cheeks warming and exposing his neck for Thor to give him more, the first finger making its way inside.

Easy to believe that they could be like this forever. That his brother can protect him even in this, his other hand running up and down his body, to his tummy and to his thighs.

The second one pressed in and he tried not to buck, pleasure already sparking along his nerves. “I’m ready, I’m ready, you lout,” Loki gasped, and Thor laughed, giving Loki’s cock a firm tug before he rubbed the rubbery head of his own against his cunt.

“Always so impatient, aren’t you?” he said, his grin bright just as Loki’s insult was interrupted by another “uhh” in the process. And that’s when he slid in with one slippery movement, Loki closing in around him with a cry.

It was intense, and Loki curled up, panting hard with their foreheads pressed against each other, Thor’s head bowed over his as he clenched around his cock. There was no curtain of golden hair covering Loki’s face anymore, but Loki sighed as his fingertips ran over the shorn strands in its place. Loki found himself completely encompassed by him, from down there to his heart, and he hoped that his brother felt the same.

Thor started to move in slow, long movements, and Loki sighed, closing his eyes and simply enjoying being with Thor, from his presence to his body inside of him.

A well of affection swelled in his chest when he realized that Thor still remembered all the little places Loki loved to be touched, thumbing that spot behind his ear here, going at that certain angle where his prostate was there that was making him moan.

It was the drink that was making him feel like this, goddammit, but Loki realized, not for the first time, that he loved Thor more than anybody.

Thor was panting above him, enraptured in the moment, but when he opened his eyes and met Loki's, he simply cupped his face around his palm, thankfully saying none of the things between them out loud.

"Please," Loki was left to whisper, and Thor understood, thrusting deep inside and pressing into every part of him. Loki cried out, his arms wrapped around Thor. He felt scars from when Thor slipped on river rocks as a child, the time their practice swords were just a little bit too sharp, and so many new, permanent ones he had never felt before. But now the familiar sensations were so intense that he couldn't even feel the jealousy that would have otherwise filled him, for Thor was his, all his...

He was still his brother, he was still his brother, they were brothers -- it hit hard, coupled with the knowledge that Thor still  _ wanted _ him.

and Loki came hard, gritting his teeth, followed by Thor coming right after him. They exchanged heavy breaths, foreheads pressed together, Loki's heels digging into Thor's back, intertwined in every way they can, a jumble of limbs in the dark, even when Thor's cock slipped out of Loki. They chased the lingering pleasure together, but even in Loki's incapacitated state, he could tell the dynamic was already changing when he lifted his hooded eyes. It was the way Thor's gaze got a sadder and his touches more purposeful, as if he knew this was one of the last gentle times he would share with Loki.

"Please stay with me tonight," Thor said, voice soft. Loki couldn't help but to stroke his face, from his beard to his hair to his missing eye, all of which had barely begun to cover what he had lost in barely the past few days.

"I don't know where else I would be except with you," Loki didn't mean to have said and quieter than he meant.

"Oh Loki," Thor murmured, rolling to the side with Loki in his arms, not breaking their gaze as they fell into the sheets, both sticky from their fluids but not caring at all. He managed to look determined, taking kissing Loki on his tousled hair. "Oh Loki, how much I love you so. I want you to know that I love you the very most," Thor said.

"And you are the only one I've ever really loved," Loki whispered.

And that's how he fell asleep into Thor's arms, under the neon lights and in the timeless serenity of outer space.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter as opalyzed!


End file.
